


Kindred Spirits: A Strange Tale

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, China, Demon Hunters, Gen, Wuxia, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: An authorized translation from Chinese of a manhua by Translucence (YG半透明体).In a setting inspired by both Chinesexianxiagenre stories of immortal spirits and daring heroes and Japanese youkai legends, Sakura is a human demon hunter on a personal quest to seal the Nine Tailed Fox. This brings her into contact with many others, including the youkai Team Taka, led by Sasuke, a tengu whom she has a history with.Tags will be updated as the story progresses. Right now it's gen, but SasuSaku is almost certainly going to be the pairing since the artist is a fan.





	Kindred Spirits: A Strange Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [前缘异志录](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358632) by YG半透明体. 



> Higher res images are available on my Tumblr: https://fineillsignup.tumblr.com/tagged/kindred-spirits/chrono
> 
> I am slowly mirroring some of my longer translations onto AO3. Most of my translations are on Tumblr only.
> 
> Thank you to themimzicalmimsy on Tumblr for her wonderful cleaning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  

   
 

" 

  
 

"  

  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
